Pitch black: Dawn(donnie) Sparkman
by Random-writing-jashin
Summary: an other furyian blah blah blah love blah blah blah its a story try reading it you might like it i suck at summaries. cover image by me using base at tysonxjujitsuxmaster.
1. Dawn kyle sparkman

Author's note:

hey guys haven't been on this account in a very very long time having forgotten about it opps but anyway hope u enjoy this story and you can find me on quotev as Randomxwritingxninja.

Story start-

Riddick's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil, also brought in another bounty. Planning on taking us back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong...

Main characters pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surgically altered eyes and being born in side of maximum security slam, but what do u expect from a convict for a mother and merc for a farther both unknown to me.

A while Later...

heh sounds like trouble up front, let me explain I'm currently bound in a #1 cryo-chamber 'asleep' having been caught by the blued eyed devil or William J. Johns a morphine addicted #2 merc posing as a cop. Well enough about that.

Third person pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riddick tilted his head hearing another who was supposed to be sleeping shuffling around in their chamber, The smell of a familiar max security slam lingering with the natural undertone of copper, cinnamon and snow berry's, a teen 15-16. Suddenly a strong pulling wind whipped around the cabin as the one behind them was dropped, making Kyle wonder what the fuck the docking pilot was doing. The Hunter-Gratzner crashed into the desert of the unknown planet, while Kyle's cryo-chamber fell over onto its side and braking the glass shattering it and send shards inwards towards her and large pieces borrowed them self's into her skin of her forearm of her right arm. Slowly slipping her self out of her restraints all except for her left which stopped her from wandering to far from john.

Finally Kyle got it undone, mindful of the glass she slide out of her chamber careful not to move her right arm to much. Standing up Kyle walked past an empty cryo-chamber with warnings on it, walking past it to find other survivors. A few minutes later following the scent of dirt and leather she came across two prospector type people and a merchant drenched in the smell of booze, trying to pry open a cryo-chamber. The chamber door came off and out slide a Female child dressed as a boy and as soon as Kyle's eyes landed on her (jack) she knew she needed to protect her no matter smell of copper and salt wafted though her nose following it only to find the source to be a man impaled by a rod, Smelling the smell of morphine near by, quickly Kyle speed walked out of the room and up into the beams within the roof.

hey guys i know i cut this of early but i though a short ish first chapter would be ok also allows me to get the story up faster i really dont mind c&c just not to harsh hope u enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Aurthor's note

Hey all another update, minutes after the first chapter but i wanted to ask u the reads something. After chapter 5 what type of interaction do u want between Riddick and Donnie, and in what order.

Donnie realizes her feelings.

Riddick and Donnie fight.

Donnie saves Ali.

Donnie doesn't save Ali.

Riddick and Donnie get blamed for Zeke's death.

Riddick gets blamed for Zeke's death.

Donnie gets blamed for Zeke's death

John and Donnie fight.

Riddick and Donnie kiss accidentally.

Riddick kisses Donnie.

Fry hits Donnie.

Jack gets attached to Donnie.

Donnie finds jack under the roof tarp not Riddick.

Jack questions Donnie on Riddick.

Jack questions Riddick on Donnie.

John catches Donnie a third or second time. (possible kiss scene)

Donnie scares Paris.

Paris offers Donnie a drink.

Order:

1_

2_

3_

4_

5_

6_

7-10 your own scene.

Thx.

~ A


	3. my laptop screwed up

ok, i really need to catch up on my story but well my laptop recently suffered from malware so im sorry, dont hate me! Anyway hope to continue writing im also doing requests and am going to do a few od Hook's rufio x oc/ reader.

~A


	4. caught

Ok so i miss placed Fry finding the co captain and jack being found a little bit but I'm putting it as Jack was let out before Riddick tries to suffocate john and Fry finding the guy while it's happening.

third person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the sound of gasping Kyle tilted her head at the sound before turning to see what it was, not to far down from her was what appeared to be Riddick, she couldn't be sure having never met him, but the person was trying to suffocate Mr Johns, suddenly Johns pulled out a baton and started beating Riddick's leg with it until he hit the ground and the male brunette spoke " Someone's going to get hurt one of these days and it aren't gonna be me" Kyle lied still on the cool metal. Silence: it settled around the two when she was pulled down and feels her back smash into something, as someone laughs. she kicked out hitting Johns in the groin and she quickly crawled away leaving the other convict behind.

Running was all she could think about as she ran to what looked like trees, finally sitting down the brunette sighed and huffed while catching her breath. Looking around she found the trees to really be bones bleach white from long exposer to the sun and by their sheer size she had to wonder what happened to them and if they where eaten she didn't want to meet the creatures that did it as they would be some huge mother fuckers. Kyle found her self panting lightly, feeling as if she was a lung short or had just run.

Crunching was heard not far from her, then the hair on the back of her neck stood up. thud! Curled fists meets a wrist which is holding a shiv and a hand to her left one, she sucked in a breath lifting her head enough to spy Riddick staring at her through his goggles. "So your the Bitch that's been getting on johns nerves" Kyle growled at him quickly twisting her wrist out of his hand while he brought the shiv to her throat and Kyle held a Ryyk blade at his. He grinned "what the fuck are you grinning about asshole" Riddick just chuckled and flicking his wrist trying to catch Kyle's throat, shifting she flattened herself to wall made of bones before slipping in-between and climbing, swift hands wrapped around her ankle throwing her back into the shell of ribs

Grunting she lashed out with her leg tripping Riddick into the wall and saddled him pinning his legs and block his weapon, still scrapping skin enough to bleed she pulled back jumping up and staring down at her stomach, green turned red. splotches of blood also dripped down her right foreman from the still imbedded glass shards she hissed, glaring at the other convict. He stood up and Kyle tensed making all wounds bleed faster. He slowly moved closer almost like trying to calm and animal, his inner animal purring at the sight of the other furyian's blood.

Riddick grabbed her wrist brining it to his face as he slowly pulled out the glass and pulling out fabric strips to wrap it. Kyle was slammed into the bones as the male convict held her neck pinning her to the wall, faces close enough that they could feel each others breath. Kyle launched forward kissing Riddick out of pure instinct, Riddick kissed back loosening his grip on her neck. They stay like that locking lips for a few minutes before hearing gun shots, the pair parted growling not at the loss of contact but at allowing the whole scene to even happen. They both ran off towards the past sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry i haven't been updating but i had no inspiration and ive been so busy as i had to catch up with school work but now im back and hope to update more.


End file.
